A Pictures Worth 1000 Words
by Airkid
Summary: Sakura and Lee are married, and have been for quit some time. Lee is away on a dangerouse mission and Sakura is at home, pregnant with the kids. One night she happens to bring out the old photo album and awakens old memories as she tells stories of the pa


**I was watching some very touching episodes about Lee and Sakura gave him a flower in one and I'm like, "Wow, they'd actually make a cute couple." thus the origin of this fic. I wrote this chapter months ago, since then, I've become much more of a Lee and Sakura fan. I think they're one of my favorite couples in the show. If someone else has done a fic similar to this, don't blame me and say I stole your idea, I haven't been reading fics for a while now.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own however, a Ninja Headband and a Demon Naruto Plushy who I call Demon-Naru-Chibi-Chan.**

Sakura sat down at the coffee table in her living room with a sigh. She held a warm cup of coffee in her hands. She blew on it, and then proceeded to drink.

_"Ahhh, peace and quiet. Just about the only time of the day I'll get it," _she thought while sipping contently at the hot bitter liquid. It was early and so the kids wouldn't be awake. She could just sit and relax...

"MOM! Where's dad?" called a voice from behind her. _"Damn, I was so close,"_

"I thought I told you! Your father has a mission! He won't be back for at least a week." numerous groans were heard.

"But he promised he would help me with my shuriken throwing!" cried back the voice.

"Don't worry, I can help you. I am a ninja too you know. Just currently on maternity leave." Sakura muttered the last part to herself while patting her extended stomach. Finally, the owner of the voice came downstairs.

"But mom, I don't want anything to happen to the baby. Dad told me to take care of you. You need to rest." Sakura sighed, then smiled and laughed a little.

"Well, maybe you can get you friends to all go and practice together. You need to be ready for the academy tests don't you?" her son thought it over for a while, then smiled.

"Sure! Great idea mom! I'm going out then..." Sakura grabbed the back fo his shirt.

"Not so fast, do you have any idea what time it is?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot. Hahah. You know, cuz dad and I always go out early." Sakura smiled.

"Go back to sleep for a couple more hours. If you oversleep I'll have one of your siblings wake you."

"Yes mom. Good... morning?" he asked while laughing and went back upstairs. Sakura shook her head. He was so much like his father. She felt a kick in her belly and rested a hand on top of it.  
"Hush now..." and she went back to sipping her coffee in peace. "Ahhh..." she looked to the other side of the couch, where he would usually be sitting with her. His arm around her shoulders, Sipping some tea, occasionally rubbing her stomach, speaking to the unborn child. She missed him. She took another sip of the coffee and made a face. She missed his coffee also.

Sakura didn't know how long she sat there, but it must've been a long time because before she knew it she could hear shouting upstairs.

"MOOOM! TELL AI TO USE HER OWN HAIR BRUSH!"

"HANA! I'LL STOP USING YOUR HAIRBRUSH WHEN YOU STOP FLIRTING WITH SAEKI!"

"MOOMM! WHY DIDN"T ANYONE WAKE ME UP!"

"MOM! NARUTO KEEPS POKING ME!"

"MOOOMMMYYY! THEY'RE YELLING!" Sakura sighed. Figures.

"Alright you four, come downstairs now!" the clambering of footsteps was heard as the four children raced down the stairs. Sakura tried standing up, and her children raced to help her. "Thank you. All right then. As you know, your father is on a mission..." she got four blank faces in return. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me? I told you yesterday your father would be on a mission for a while! Anyways, so its just me, and as you can see... im not really up to anything right now," she said indication her stomach. "So you all need to behave until daddy comes home." One her daughters made a slightly annoyed face.

"Which would be...?" Sakura sighed and looked down.

"Soon... hopefully..." she had no true desire to tell them that she didn't know. That he, being one of the strongest ninjas in the village, was always called on the most dangerous missions. And it didn't help that they were at war right now with the Stone Village. The 6th Hokage was trying to work it out but it didn't look like it was ending soon. "So," she said putting on a happier face, "Who wants to get breakfast started?" Her younger son jumped in the air. His dark pink locks bouncing on his head.

"ME MOMMY! ME! Remember? You taught me how to make toast! TOAST FOR EVERYONE!" Sakura laughed and rubbed his head.

"So we have toast? Anyone up for making waffles? Gai?" Her oldest son nodded. "And you can set the table, and you can pour the orange juice for everyone." She said looking at her two daughters.

"Ok mommy!" and the four children got to work while Sakura still sat on the couch, waiting for them to finish.

"Toast is done!"

"Tables set!"

"Waffles are hot!"

"We need to buy more juice!" Sakura worked her way to the table and the four of them sat down and started to eat.

"So... what's dad's... mission this... time..." said Gai between mouthfuls of food. Sakura shrugged. She did, in fact, know but she had been sworn to secrecy.

"Well... I just... hope he... gets back in... time for my... graduation!" said Gai with a smile. Ai sniffed.

"So sure you'll pass Gai?"

"Of course!"

"I hear that Naruto Hyuuga can blow you out of the water."

"He cannot! I'm way better than _him_."

"Mattie Hyuuga's my friend..." said Naruto looking down. "Can I not be friends with him if your not friends with his bother?" Sakura ruffled the small boys hair.

"You can be friends with whomever you want. Including Yamato Hyuuga." that brightened up Naruto's mood. Gai stood up.

"Well, I'm off to go train! See you all later!" said Gai getting up. And one by one, all of Sakura's children left to go do something. She still wasn't quite sure what it actually was.

"Looks like its just you and me huh?" she ask patting her stomach again. She got a sharp kick in response.

**3:00 pm**

Sakura looked out her window, dark clouds had rolled in. It looked like rain. Pitter patter pat. Sure enough, it started. She knew her kids would be home any second. While she was waiting she decided to take out her old photo album. She blew the dust off the cover and opened it. She smiled as the memories rushed back to her. There was a picture of her, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi. Taken not long after they became a team. A picture of her and Lee. A picture of their wedding day. A family portrait from 2 years ago. Suddenly the door slammed open. She heard the feet travel across the floor. heads shake, water fall to the ground. She heard 2 coats put up, and two fall down, and she felt the couch deepen with the weight of four children. She looked up and smiled.

"Welcome back." Gai frowned.

"We stopped practice cuz of the rain." Ai and Hana nodded.

"We were in the flower fields and Haya had to go home. Her mom doesn't like it if she gets to wet." _Neither do I, but you don't seem to care that much._ thought Sakura. Naruto shrugged.

"I saw them coming home and I came home too." Sakura made a motion for them to help her up and they did.

"Well then, first things first."

"Hot Coco!" rang a chorus of voices. Sakura smiled and nodded as they got the milk out and the coco powder. While she was making it they all ran up and changed into warm pajamas and then came back downstairs.

"Shuriken mug for Gai, Pink flower mug for Ai, Blue flower mug for Hana, and squirrel mug for Naruto." She said handing them a mug and a coaster to put it on. Thye all went back to the couch when Ai spied the book. She turned Sakura, pink hair still wet.

"Mommy, what's that book?"

"This? Oh its a photo album."

"Can we look?"

"Sure." Sakura replied and they sat down and she opened the cover.

**Haha! Prologue complete! Yes so, they are going to look at the photo album. Who didn't see that one coming?**


End file.
